we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
They Came From Below
Roger & James in They Came From Below (or They Came From Below) is the first downloadable content for We Happy Few. It is included in the We Happy Few Season Pass and can also be purchased individually on Windows, MAC, Linux, PlayStation 4, Xbox One. The player takes the role of Roger Bacon, accompanied by his boyfriend James Maxwell, who together try to find Dr. Faraday, who disappeared into a secret underground facility under her lab, filled with mysterious robot invaders. Gameplay Unlike the main game, the map of They Came From Below is not randomly generated, meaning that levels are hand crafted and exactly the same during every playthrough and is not in an open world. Certain aspects of the main game have also been removed, like Crafting and status effects/ailments, such as, Eating, Fatigue, Bleeding and Food Poisoning. The player's main weapon is a Ray Gun, which has a range and melee mode. While the player controls Roger, James will be contacting Roger via a walkie-talkie throughout the game. Plot November 16, 1962 (Two years before the Fall of Wellington Wells) Roger Bacon returns home from a shopping trip to discover Dr. Faraday's laboratory in chaos, and arrives just in time to discover Faraday falling through a portal in her laboratory. He quickly rouses James Maxwell, his boyfriend, who has been knocked unconscious, and together they set out to find Dr. Faraday. After discovering the hatch to their hidden "basement," Roger and James discover a massive facility beneath Faraday's lab, populated with hostile alien robots speaking in Faraday's voice. Together, they make their way through the facility to locate Dr. Faraday and Roger makes it through a violet robot invasion in Wellington Wells upon making it back to the lab. Roger then meets a non hostile robot named Watson who reveals that Dr. Faraday has been kidnapping and reprogramming the robots for slavery due to Wellington Wells running out of food from the lack of cattle business, Roger takes this as a act of injustice, making him now fighting for both sides. James grows increasingly distrustful of Roger as he proceeds to destroy the machines that Faraday is controlling. Upon doing so, Faraday then declares that Roger's "services were no longer required" before walking away. James then demands that Roger return to him. After an argument, a fistfight ensues between Roger and James. Roger knocks James out, much to his own regret, before going to confront Faraday, who summons a Headmistress via the control panel within her observatory box high above. Whilst Roger fights the Headmistress, James arrives and throws a Banger at Faraday's Headmistress. Roger then finishes it off, before the damaged headmistress falls into the abyss below. a group of freed robots lead by Watson emerge, much to Jame's fear. Watson then reassures him that Roger was telling him the truth the entire time. He then explains that Faraday will face justice for what she did to the robots, before being returned to "Constructive Service". Then Roger (along with James if convinced by the player's choice) goes through the robot's portal to convince the people to keep the portal open. Trivia *Some of the robots say "Exterminate", which is a Doctor Who famous quote from the Daleks. *Watson is named after Dr. John H. Watson from the stories of Sherlock Holmes. *The story quest are named of famous science fiction novels, such as War of The Worlds, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep and A Stranger In A Strange Land. *The Curious Device that Rodger finds in Faraday's underground laboratory is the same device that Ollie gives Arthur to pose as a bridge inspector in the main game. Though it's never used in the main game. Category:Gameplay Category:DLC